


Just a flying Visit

by 0positiv



Category: Father Brown (2013), Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Dialogue Only Fic, just a silly little crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: An old friend of the family visits Lady Montague.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a regular viewer of the Father Brown tv show so I am sorry if I have terribly butchered the characters ^^' I just had this random little fic idea.

“Oh, good evening Father Brown, I wasn't expecting you. Do come in, sit down, would you like some tea?”

 

“Good evening Lady Felicia, tea would be lovely, it is rather a bit ghastly outside, what with all that snow, but I don't want to intrude...”

 

“Oh, nonsense, you're never intruding! But I've been such a terrible host. Father Brown, may I introduce Thomas Nightingale? He's an old friend of the family, went to the same school as my uncle and they worked together in London, before the war.”

 

“Oh, all the way from London? Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nightingale.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Father. I have been rather thoroughly entertained by tales of your remarkable crime-solving abilities.”

 

“Thomas! You make me sound like such a terrible gossip! Only the good stories, Father, I promise.”

 

“Are you staying long, Mr. Nightingale?”  
  


“I fear I can not. I was merely in the area to question Mrs. Severn on a small matter regarding a suspicious flooding and thought that Felicia would never forgive me should I not drop by to say hello. I really must be getting back to London, there appears to be a string of burglaries I should take an interest in.”

 

“Oh, are you some kind of private detective then?”

 

“Nothing that glamorous, I'm afraid. Merely a regular detective chief inspector of the Metropolitan Police.”

 

“Aren't the Cotswolds a bit outside of your jurisdiction?”

 

“I'm a rather specialised unit, some days I am required to travel all over the island. I have been to Scotland only last week.”

 

“You must not stay away so long again, Thomas, and it wouldn't hurt you to write, now and then. I do worry about you, all alone in that big house in London.”

 

“You worry too much, my dear, and I'm not alone, Molly's still there. Now, I really must get going before this snow makes driving completely impossible. I would not want to get stuck here and inconvenience you even further. It was good seeing you, Felicia, and a pleasure meeting you, Father. I shall see myself out, no, you stay in the warmth, no need to trouble yourself.”

 

“Rather peculiar chap, isn't he? Did he say he was investigating a flooding? And I don't think a Mrs. Severn is part of my parish.”

 

“Oh, peculiar is putting it mildly. I was never quite sure what they did over there in London but I sometimes overheard him and uncle David talk about the strangest things. Ghosts and fairies and dryads, whatever those are.”

 

“Say, did you hear a car start yet? Do you think he's having trouble? Oh, wait, I think he's coming back inside.”

 

“I am awfully sorry, Felicia, but it appears that I shall have to rely on your hospitality after all.”

 

“Oh, you know you're always welcome here, Thomas. Is something wrong with your car?”

 

“Quite, someone seems to have thought it a good idea to die inside it. Might I use your telephone to call the relevant authorities? Oh dear, Felicia, do you need to lie down? You've gone a bit pale...”

 


End file.
